Black out
by angeliqueellaine
Summary: The power went out in the whole neighborhood, and Brittany is beyond pissed. Fluffy Alvittany one-shot!


**Black out**

 **I wrote this story because I'm bored to death, and also the electricity in the neighborhood went out and some fluffy Alvittany one-shot just suddenly popped into my head. Yeah**

* * *

"Eleanor! Where's my charger?" I yelled, and I'm pretty sure that the whole neighborhood heard my voice. "Lower your voice, Brittany!" I saw Jeanette glaring at me while holding on at her novel, and I glared back. "I can do what I want," I said then I walked away but I heard her yell too. "You're ruining my peaceful evening!"

When I finally found my youngest sister, who is in the kitchen mixing the ingredients for the cookie dough, I interrupted her by taking the bowl away from her. "I'm trying to bake cookies. What do you want?" she snapped, and I ignored the tone of her voice. "Where's my charger?" I asked impatiently. "How would I know? It's _your_ charger."

Yeah, **it** is my charger after all…

"But it's not in my drawers! If I lose something it's either you're playing pranks on me or Jeanette borrowed it but forgot to give it back but I already checked inside her room and it's not there!" I whined.

"Stop whining!" She answered, and tried to snatch the bowl from me but I'm too strong. "I will if you help me find it!" I continued. "Okay; but if I do, would you stop bothering me?" She said, pointing a finger at me **.**

"Fine."

"Good."

We first went to my bedroom and I'm pretty sure that I'm in the verge of bursting because **I already looked for it in my freaking bedroom and it's not here, for Pete's sake!**

"We use our eyes for looking, not our mouths," she scolded me while she looks underneath my things. "Just because I'm complaining, it doesn't mean that I don't use my eyes for finding it." I rolled my eyes while looking over my drawers for the umpteenth time.

"If you're using your eyes, then what is this?" she asked, and I turned around to look at what she's holding. I felt my face getting hot due to embarrassment. "Where did you find it?" I dodged her question, but it's quite obvious that I'm embarrassed so she smirked at me. "Never mind where I found it, just keep it in mind that we use our **eyes** for looking and not our **mouths** ," she said then tossed the phone charger on my bed then exited my bedroom.

That stupid smirk.

I plugged my charger in, and it started charging at 2% while I laid down on my bed to text my best friend, Charlene. She's the one I can always talk to whenever I fight with my sisters over the useless things, and she's also the only one who can say nasty things about me without offending me. So I opened our messages, and I typed: _Lost my charger. I was goddamn taught a lesson by my younger sister and I'm beyond annoyed!_ , then I tapped the 'send' button. She instantly read the message and replied: _Lmao it's okay, stop being overreacting! It happens to everyone!_

I sighed, and I typed another message when the power went out. I guess I'm **so** stupid that I don't follow the 'don't-use-your-phone-while-it's-charging' rule that my sisters made up… so my phone's battery is still at 2%.

 _Stupid phone._

I almost wanted to scream "what the fuck!" at the top of my lungs but I remembered that Miss Miller doesn't want swearing daughters in her house. Also, knowing my two sisters, they will probably tell it on me.

I slammed my pillow on my face then I let out a frustrated scream. I went out of my bedroom because it's nonsense if I use my iPad or laptop, the WiFi is out too, considering that there's a major black out in the neighborhood.

I kept on walking until I reached our balcony then I sat at the swing-like bench surrounded by throw pillows, then stared at the sunset, even though I can't see it fully because of the houses.

"It's surprising that you're not scared of the dark," a voice said which scared the life out of me, causing me to almost fall off the bench, but luckily I caught on the edge of the coffee table in front of me. A series of laugh emerged from the voice that scared me.

After recovering of me almost falling face-first on the wooden floor, I turned around just to glare at the person. It didn't take me a while to know that the voice, which **doesn't** bring music to my ears, belongs to the one and only, Alvin Seville. "I hate you!" I yelled as I repeatedly hit his shoulder.

"You should've seen your face!" he managed to say between laughs. I stopped hitting him, knowing that there's no point on hitting him because he's just too strong.

He went up the porch and sat at the bench next to me. "What are you even doing here?" I asked, clearly not amused nor excited of Alvin's presence. " **Black out,** " he simply said then he took out his phone and started texting a girl who just happens to confess her feelings to him at school yesterday when she 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"I'm fully aware that the power went off," I responded, which came out of my mouth like a question. He ignored me and continued texting Tori, as I read it from his phone. "Look, if you came here just to get a good phone signal, climb that tree beside your _own_ house because you being here is already stressing me out, and you've only been here for less than five minutes, I reckon!" I said calmly, though the irritation is evident in my voice, but he still ignored me and continued flirting with the girl.

"Why are you always mad at me?" he asked, eyes still glued to his phone. I let out an annoyed sigh. "I just am, okay? And your face is really annoying!" I answered, while crossing my arms over my chest. He shook his head while chuckling, which I found annoyingly _cute,_ causing me to roll my eyes in disgust on what I just thought.

"That's good, 'cause I think my plan on annoying you everyday is getting pretty easy," he said, when he finally out his phone on the coffee table. I shot him a deadly glare, and then I stood up and went to the garden to get away from him. I sat down on the reclining chair near the pile of firewood and coal, which we use when we're in the mood of camping or just hanging outside the house. I adjusted the seat so I can lean back so I can be able to watch the stars forming in the sky.

I'm close to relaxation, until I heard someone pulling another reclining chair next to mine. I sat up, and slammed my hands beside me. "Would you stop that?" I asked, slightly raising my voice, and then I faced Alvin who's adjusting the seat just like what I did earlier. "Stop what?" he asked, looking at me weirdly.

I sighed. "Never mind." I leaned back on the chair.

"What is it?" I ignored him, and instead I asked him a new question. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he looked at me after settling down on the chair beside me. " _This;_ you annoying me even though you have brothers to annoy," I explained, not bothering to look at him, so I kept my gaze at the sky. "They're pretty boring to annoy. Theodore will probably cry and will tell on me when Dave gets home, and Simon will just ignore me and he will continue his shitty experiments in the basement." That's when I looked at him, frowning like he'd just offended me. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"You don't call Dave your 'dad'."

"He's not my dad, so why bother?"

"In the contract, he's your dad."

"But not in blood," he answered plainly and I noticed that his infamous smirk and amused look whenever he annoys me is replaced by a serious and a matured one, while he's staring at the sky.

Thinking that the atmosphere's getting awkward by the second, and considering that it's not in my nature to shut up for a few seconds, I decided to break the ice. "Why?" I asked.

He looked at me, giving me a questioning look. "Why what?" he asked. "Why aren't you calling him 'dad'?" He frowned at me. "I already told you," he replied, still confused on why I asked him the same question again. "I know, but why?" I asked again. "What do you mean 'why'?" He slightly raised his voice, which gave me a reason to grin. I sat up and faced him, putting my hands on my hips. "Oh, so _you're_ the one who's getting annoyed!" I joked. He only looked at me. "You didn't get it, did you?" I asked.

"I got it, I just don't want to answer it." He looked back at the sky. "Why not?" I asked, because it's intriguing on why he doesn't want to call Dave his dad. Miss Miller is my sisters and I's adoptive mother, and we call her 'mom', so it's getting pretty questionable in his case. "I just don't want to," he simply said, without looking at me and I saw his annoying side again, which is the part of _the_ Alvin Seville that I knew ever since I met him.

…and I don't know why it made me smile.

"Why don't you want to?" Maybe, if I try to annoy him by frequently asking the same questions, he would stop bothering me in every single day of my life. "Are you trying to annoy me?" he asked, grinning. "Are _you_ annoyed?" I asked again.

"Nope; you're cute when you're trying to be annoying," he said, followed by a chuckle. My eyes slightly widened then I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. "Especially when you blush," he added, which unfortunately mad me blush harder, if that's even possible. "Stop," I said, trying to make a serious face but obviously failing because I can't stop myself from smiling.

"Why would I stop?" He smirked. _God, I hate that smirk._ "It's annoying," I answered. "If it's annoying you, then you would've been hitting me and yelling at me, but you're only smiling, and you're blushing," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. I ignored him then I turned to the other side of the chair so that my back is facing him.

The atmosphere's started to get awkward again, but I was saved by Simon's yell coming from the Seville household, which is only literally right next to ours, and I couldn't help but laugh and I faced Alvin again.

"What did you do this time?"

"I honestly don't know, but he sounds like he's really mad so I've got to go home before he explodes," he glanced at his wrist watch, "and it's also getting late so you need to get inside as well before some random drunk guy starts chasing you," he added, making my eyes widen in fear because I have an unusual phobia for drunk guys. "Kidding," he took it back, and he put his hand on my shoulder while giving me a reassuring smile.

I saw him roll his eyes when we heard Simon's yell again, and it sounds like he's getting impatient by the second, and it caused us to laugh.

He waited for me to get in the porch and he tugged my waist so he can give me a quick hug, and then ran back to his house without saying a word.

I guess I've been standing at the porch for a while now because Eleanor interrupted my thoughts by yelling, "They're together!" inside the house. I chased her while yelling, "We're not together!" back but it seems like she doesn't want to listen to me. I stopped chasing her because I noticed that the lights were turned on.

"What time did the power went back on?" I asked, and then faced Jeanette. "Almost an hour ago, but it looks like you're too busy outside with your _boyfriend_ to even notice." She crossed her arms, while holding back a laugh.

I stomped my feet. "He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled and I went to my bedroom, which is unfortunately facing Alvin's bedroom as well if you happen to look out on the window.

I was a bit startled when I saw Alvin get inside his room, slamming the door. It looked like he saw me, so he opened his window to give me a flying kiss, and I pretended to catch the kiss midair then putting my palms together on my lips. He closed the window, and turned his back on me, then I thought… Is he messing around with me, or not?

I don't know, but I found myself smiling on what he just did.

I never thought I'd say this, but…

I hope the power goes out again.

* * *

 **It's a fluffy one-shot I made up while waiting for the power to go back on. It's also my first story here in so... yeah I'm a complete noob to this stuff. Also, the story isn't written in English in the first place so I spent more than two hours to translate it x)**


End file.
